Monitoring systems can include sensors, cameras, and the like to monitor, and record activities occurring within an environment. For example, a commercial site (e.g., a warehouse) can include cameras (e.g., fixed, mobile), and/or sensors that are responsive to activities occurring within, and/or around the commercial site. Recordings can be provided as digital recordings stored in computer-readable files (e.g., image files, video files, audio files). The length of a recording can span tens, hundreds, even thousands of hours. For example, a monitoring system can provide 24-hour recording of an environment, and resulting recordings can be stored days, weeks, months, and even years. Further, multiple recordings may be provided, each recording (or a set of recordings) from a respective recording device (e.g., camera) of the monitoring system.
In some instances, in response to an event, one or more recordings may be viewed in an effort to resolve the event. For example, if a product is lost during transit in a warehouse, recordings that may have captured the product's movement through the warehouse may be reviewed to help find the lost product. As another example, if an accident occurs, recordings may be reviewed to help understand the cause of the accident. However, the multiplicity of recordings, and the length of recordings can require time- and resource-intensive review to discover relevant sections of the recording(s).